


The Forbidden Principal

by Deathstar1210



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstar1210/pseuds/Deathstar1210
Summary: Some chapters fit in with the Lockdown with Keeley challenge.  The initial ones don't however you can't add just one chapter so three and four use the lines.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague, David Budd/Original Character(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is just a one-off or not yet. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm terrible at spotting typo's so please just ignore and gloss over...thanks!!!

David checked the knot in his tie and brushed his hand down the front of his pristine white shirt as he sat in the passenger seat of the silver Range Rover. Tom steadily driving through the London traffic following Terry to Overstrand Mansions. He hated evening events, hated the crowds around the Principal and the unpredictability of her movements and company. This event would be no different, a room full of some of the most important members of the British government alongside a host of high-profile guests. The security needed to be tight and having briefed his team he was confident he had covered all eventualities. Pulling up in front of the block of apartments he peered up to the first-floor window to see the warm glow of lights coming from her flat. The odd shadow passing by the window. Unfastening his seatbelt and opening the door he turned his head to Tom;

“In a bit. Stay close on the drive”

“Sarge” Tom nodded his head dutifully before David shut the car door and strode towards the front door, making sure to check his surroundings before greeting the officer on the door. His stomach flipped as he reached the top of the stairs. David was for the most part cool, calm and collected but the past few months he had been harbouring a secret, a feeling that he couldn’t shake off despite every part of him wanting to. He could not stop thinking about his Principal. The way her hair shone and fell into her eyes when she was sitting at her desk working, the way she glanced at him from time to time as he stood guard and their eyes met, neither giving anything away. The only tell being his body’s inner response and the surge of blood running through his veins and the slight jolt in his stomach as she flicked her eyes away from his and went about her business. 

Julia Montague was everything he despised. Her politics, her position, her social class. However, she was also beautiful, elegant and exuded something David couldn’t even begin to fathom. It was within the first few weeks of service when she had started engaging him in conversation as he checked her flat on her return from the Home Office. Her formality gone, he had started to see someone who cared. Then the Andrew Marr interview happened, and he realised he had been drawn in by her. Her absolute refusal to apologise for the past. The past that had left him scarred both inside and out. The war that had ended his marriage and was the reason he was now leading her protection team. Mere moments before the interview he had struggled to contain every primal urge in his body to turn his head as she had pulled her stained, silken blouse over her head, only to replace it with his own starched white shirt. The air silent but charged around him as he heard her soft breaths and the rustling of fabric as she buttoned up his shirt. He had put it down to a sexual attraction and nothing else. For two weeks David convinced himself he hated her, softening a touch when she inadvertently admitted to helping his son Charlie into a specialist school. It was like taking two steps forward one step back, for all the good she did she reminded him of why he should hate her until he was at the point he was now, stood in front of her apartment with his admiration for her beginning to far outweigh his hatred. An admiration she could never know about and he could never do anything about.

Taking in a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited. He could hear some hustle and bustle from the hallway but was not concerned. For these types of events Julia called in her stylist friend and hairdresser to get her ready. The scrutiny from the public surrounding her politics already critical enough without them being given the opportunity to slate how she looked. The press loved her, a Home Secretary who not only got the job done but also provided a bit of glamour to the otherwise drab Conservative party. It was fair to say they liked her to be seen. 

David heard the lock from the other side of the door and smiled as he was met by Kim’s cheery face.

“Nearly ready sarge”

“Thanks Kim, deploy to the backup vehicle with Tom and I’ll give you the heads up when we are on our way”

“Will do Sarge, see you at the venue”

He watched Kim out and locked the door behind him. Out of habit he swiftly looked around the entrance way, checking it was secure. Quickly catching sight of himself in the hall mirror he raised a hand to his hair and carefully swept a lock of his dark hair back in place and fastened the buttons of his dark suit jacket across his trim body. He smoothed the jacket down further and patted his chest where his bulletproof vest sat in place. 

“Ill be there in a minute sergeant”

He heard her voice ring out from her dressing room. Her usual hairdresser edging out of the door which was ajar. David could smell the aroma of her perfume diffusing into the living room where he now stood. The sight of her bare arms visible as she ran some cream along her forearm and through her hands and fingers. 

“Soft drinks in the fridge…” her voice sang out again, interrupting David from his thoughts of running his own hands over hers

“Thank you Ma’am” David had no intention of getting a drink but he wandered to the kitchen anyway. He peered around idly, taking in the empty coffee cup resting in the sink, a rose-pink lipstick mark sitting smudged around the rim. Without any thought he turned her hot tap on and began to rinse the mug out as he had done on many occasions now, whenever she would offer him a cuppa after a long day. The stolen moments that he had seen the real Julia. The Julia who asked about his children and had spoken with humility about the breakdown of her own marriage to the current Chief Whip, Roger Penhaligon. A snide Etonian who was despised by most of the country, David included. As he placed the cup in the nearby cupboard, he heard her voice becoming louder as she exited her dressing room and entered the living room behind him. 

David turned towards the sound to see the back of her sitting in an armchair. Her hairdresser spraying her chestnut coloured, shoulder length hair that he had curled into a slightly more voluminous version of her trademark curled look. Stationing himself in the doorway between the kitchen and living room he kept his eyes on her as she lifted a compact mirror to her face and swept a layer of the same rose-pink lipstick he had just washed away onto her plump lips. His eyes trained on the circular piece of mirrored glass that now perfectly reflected her hazel green eyes. Her eyelashes long and curled with a soft brown liner framing her eyes. The eyes that had switched quickly between concentrating on applying her lipstick to now focussing solely on the pair of cornflower blue eyes that belonged to him. David quickly averted his gaze, hearing the compact shut but blind to the barely-there curl of a smile form on Julia’s lips as she dropped it into her handbag and took a steadying breath.

Heart racing at being caught, David kept his eyes trained on the bookcase directly in front of him. The movement of Julia’s team in his peripheral vision as they packed up their belongings and said goodbye to Julia. “P.S Budd please could you see that someone helps them out with their bags”

He had no choice but to turn his head to her this time. His jaw growing slack and his pulse quickening as he took in the full sight of her. David resisted every urge to run his eyes down her and instead stepped forward and picked up a set of bags and gestured towards the front door, leaving Julia standing by her fireplace. A quick conversation through his earpiece soon had an officer at the front door to collect the bags and see out the team who were partly responsible for making Julia momentarily taking his breath away. The other part was all her. Her natural beauty. He nervously re-entered the living room expecting her to still be by the fireplace however the noise from the kitchen soon alerted him to the fact she was in there. He walked into her with a small glass of cold Rose in her hand. “Evening Ma’am. The car is ready when you are” She stared at him intently as she lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip, her hip resting against the marble worktop.

“Thank you David. I won’t keep Terry waiting” With that she then gulped down what was left in her glass and placed it in the sink. Her head twisting round to David again “Did you wash up?”

David felt his cheeks colour slightly “Aye Ma’am, sorry force of habit” He smiled weakly at her.

“You should come more often Sgt. Budd. I have a hoover in the cupboard over there if you ever feel the urge” She teased him. Her mouth emitting a soft giggle and her smile lighting up her whole face as she walked around the kitchen counter to the side where David now stood. 

“I’m not sure my duties as a PPO cover cleaning Ma’am but I will bare that in mind” He laughed along with her as he let his eyes take her in fully. She wore suits for work everyday but nothing quite like this one. The white silk tuxedo jacket tailored perfectly to her body. Skimming across her shoulders and nipping in at the smallest part of her waist. The dove grey camisole beneath dropping into a delicate V shape, revealing a small but enticing amount of cleavage. Her long legs looked slender in the matching cropped, fitted trousers and the flash of ankle caused butterflies to surface in David’s stomach. The black, elegant sandals she had on higher than she would normally wear making her the same height as him. He ran his eyes back up her as their laughter mingled in the air around them and her eyes met his again. This time though he didn’t look away immediately. 

Julia held her gaze on him as her smile faded “You make me laugh David” David broke their gaze at this point and looked down at the floor trying to hide his reddening cheeks “there are not many people who can do that”

“Anytime Ma’am” he lifted his head. He tried to act cool and calm as she smiled at him and walked past him into the living room.

“Please, call me Julia when we are at home” She walked towards the coffee table in the living room and picked up her bag and a golden chain. “Before we leave could I just ask you to help me with this?” She gestured the golden chain towards him. A fine gold tennis bracelet that when David looked more closely her realised was actually a line of shimmering clear diamonds. “The clasp is a bit tricky”

“Not a problem Ma’am…I mean Julia” He awkwardly fumbled over his words as he took the bracelet from her, his fingertips brushing against the warmth of her own. Julia pushed back the sleeve of her jacket and turned her palm to face up, revealing the soft tender skin of her wrist to him. Looping the bracelet under her hand he brought the clasp together over her wrist. He was standing so close to her he could smell the floral lotion he had watched her spread over the wrist in front of him and could see the freckles over her tanned skin. Julia bent her head down to watch him and he felt a curl of her hair brush against his forehead. Trying to control himself and still his shaking hands he quickly undid the stiff clasp and hooked it in place. Her wrist now in his hand as he twisted the bracelet into place. Her soft breath blowing against his cheek as she observed him. Once done he raised his head, her face close to his. Her lashes fluttering slightly as she stood level with him, her face showing not giving anything away as her eyes scanned his face, her pupils dilating slightly as she glanced over his lips and then met his eyes again. Her wrist still in David’s hand as the Earth seemed to stand still around them. “We shouldn’t keep Terry waiting any longer”. Julia’s voice barely audible as she pulled her wrist from his hand and checked her camisole was tucked into the waistband of her trousers neatly.

“Of course” David wasn’t sure what had happened in that split second but he was sure she had felt something in that moment. However now was not the time to think about it as he radioed down to Terry and the back-up vehicle.

Carrying out his last-minute checks he led Julia from her flat and secured it behind him. Leading her down the staircase he felt her hand on his shoulder. Looking back up at her a step behind him she looked nervous “David, I need you right beside me tonight. I hate publicity like this.” He had never seen her look as unsure of herself as she did in this moment.

“Very well, Ma’am”

“Thank you David. You are the only one I trust” She dropped her hand from his shoulder and shook her head a little, loosening her curls slightly and resetting herself. Her nervous look gone and the one that the cameras would want to see planted firmly on her face. 

He settled himself into the front passenger seat of the car. He had prepared for every eventuality he could think of this evening but there was one he felt he could never have prepared for and she was sitting right behind him. Something felt different tonight. As he checked his rear view mirror her hazel eyes were already waiting for his. With a subtle nod of her head he lifted his radio to his lips he set the wheels in motion “Lavender on the move”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally hadn't really planned for another chapter but thanks to those who commented wanting more. It will def be three chapters now but not sure how it will pan out as I wrote this chapter with zero plan in mind.
> 
> Hope you like this installment from Julia's point of view. I'm not sure it flows as well as the last. Lockdown isn't really all that inspiring! 
> 
> I hope you are all safe and well!!!

Julia kept her eyes trained on the passing trees and houses that lined the roads as the car moved at a steady pace. The smell of David’s aftershave wafting under her nose as he stayed alert in front of her. Julia scolded herself. She had been reckless in the flat. Julia had noticed the way David looked at her recently. It was the same way she had looked at him through the glass that first day he had been posted to protect her. From the moment he introduced himself and his accent sent shivers down her spine she knew she had to keep David at arm’s length. Luckily her politics had built a barrier between them. A barrier that had allowed them to remain professional and from there Julia learnt to live with the fact her PPO was just that. Yes, he was attractive, and his rare smile was enough to weaken anyone’s knees, but he was off limits. Julia had quelled any sort of fantasy about her and David after those first few weeks. However, they had somehow fallen into a natural rhythm of him stopping back every so often to join her for a cuppa, opening up about their personal and professional lives. The lines were becoming blurred.

Julia focussed on the view from her car window, fighting every urge to turn and look at the rectangular mirror above David’s head in the hope of seeing his crystal blue eyes searching for hers. She needed to clear her head, ready for the event. Her party had accepted the invitation to the charity gala on her behalf. Julia knew she was a pawn in their publicity game, and they would revel in the press coverage. Shaking hands with ministers whose policies she wildly disagreed with was not fun for her and neither was being introduced to a whole host of celebrities she had never heard of. The only comfort in going to the event was the fact it was for charity and that David would be around. A constant in the room.

“I’ve arranged for you to arrive at the side entrance Ma’am. There is some press gathered there but nothing compared to the front entrance”

She turned her head at his voice. Her eyes automatically meeting his in the mirror. She quickly dipped her head, allowing for the tingling in her cheeks to pass. “Thank you Sgt.”

“If you wish I could arrange for you to enter at the back entrance?”

Julia laughed to herself as she finally bought her head up again “I imagine I will already be in trouble for not using the front entrance so best stick to the side entrance” The corner of her mouth curling upwards as she shrugged.

“very well Ma’am” His eyes disappearing from view as he spoke into his radio.

Julia took a deep breath as she heard the voices shouting her name as David got out of the passenger seat. Shaking her hair back she readied herself and watched intently as David smoothed down his tie, a motion she had observed him do many times when his nerves were kicking in. The cameras started to flash as soon as she placed one of her feet on the tarmac and continued as she raised herself up out of the car. Her body close to David’s, before he shut the car door. It was then she felt his hand on her. His strong hand spreading over her lower back, guiding her towards the side door. Heat radiating from his touch and spreading up her back and along her chest. The same way it had spread up her arm as he had fastened her bracelet earlier. She gave her wrist a delicate shake as if to remind her of the moment as she walked up the stone steps into the quiet corridor. David’s hand still on her back. They were finally on their own, but she could hear the mumble of a large gathering, growing louder. “Sorry David, I need to use the ladies before we go in there”. His name slipping from her lips without thought as it had been doing the past few weeks.

“Just along here Ma’am” he dropped his hand from her back and motioned for her to follow him. Cooling slightly at the loss of contact she followed. The broad outline of his back and shoulders now in sight. Julia had seen this view many times before and had admired it enough to know when things were different.

“New suit sergeant?”

“Aye Ma’am. All these events coming up I got sent to the tailors” He turned to her at this point, peering over his shoulder at her. “Do you approve?”

God did she approve. She approved of how it fit him perfectly and how the base of the suit jacket skimmed across his pert behind. If only she could see more of it. Unable to answer for fear what may come out of her mouth she nodded her approval.

Her reward, a wide grin as he turned and stopped abruptly at the door to the ladies. “One moment”. He disappeared into the ladies running his checks as Julia stood there. Her physical and sexual attraction to David was overwhelming and as he reopened the door for her and held it open for her to enter, she couldn’t help but lock her eyes on his. Her body closer than was necessary to his, her look, long and lingering as she closed the door behind her.

Julia let the silence of the ladies sink in as she stood against the door. Her heart hammering in her chest with a mixture of anxiety and excitement. His widening pupils still present in her mind. The Julia she saw in the mirror wasn’t the Julia she needed to be tonight. Her face and neck were flushed red and the tightness of her curled hair already loose from the amount of times she had already tried to right herself. Unbuttoning her jacket, she slipped it off and rested her back against the tiles of the bathroom in the hope of cooling herself further. She let her head rest back as she shut her eyes. Tonight was about her career and all part of her campaign for the leadership. She couldn’t be distracted. She needed to get a grip of things. The sooner she got into the event the better.

“Thank you Sergeant” Julia swept out of the ladies. Ignoring David’s glances and stood beside him, eyes forward. Her mind on the task ahead despite every other nerve in her body being distracted by her PPO. She felt him glance at her questioningly, but he was a professional and quickly set off towards the noise of the event.

The room was rowdy and flashy. Not Julia’s style at all. After being greeted by some colleagues she was quickly led off to meet a whole host of people. Her winning politicians smile permanently on show as she made small talk and on the rare occasion found interest in a conversation before being swept away again. Her mind was completely focussed on the job. This was work and this is what she did well. Until she felt the air chill around her and the cold touch of evil grasp her wrist. The opposite to the warm gentle touch of David earlier. It was only a matter of time before Roger found her. Although they had been divorced for over five years now, he still felt he had the power over her that he had when they were married. “Thought we told you to wear something skimpy” His lips now ghosting her ear lobe as he spoke quietly into her ear from behind her.

It never ceased to amaze her how easy it would be to punch this man in the face or that she stayed married to him for as long as she did but she also knew that to give him a reaction would be the same as raising a white flag and surrendering and Julia Montague did not give up easily. “Evening Roger. No need to bother with formalities” She shook his grasp from her wrist and repositioned her now crooked bracelet. “I presume you have something to tell me other than giving me fashion advice”

“Stephen Hunter Dunn”

“What about him?”

“We need him on side”

“He works for us. Of course, he is on side”

“He has information. Damaging information”

“and…”

“and so I need you to go and charm him”

Julia let out a surprising laugh which only seemed to make Roger angrier. “You mean you want me to flirt with him, so he gives us what he has? No chance. Its unethical and I’m Home Secretary for god’s sake, not someone you can order about, ex-husband or chief whip” Julia turned to a passing waiter and grabbed a glass of champagne from his tray. Lifting it to her lips she felt the liquid splash onto the back of her hand as he grabbed her wrist again. Tighter this time. She tried not to grimace at the pain.

“Is there a problem here Ma’am?”

His voice came from behind her. The comfort of his accent and the scent of him bringing calm. She took her glass in her other hand before tugging it away from Roger. He was now smiling at David “Evening sergeant. You know how it is. Ex husbands and wives. Things can get a little heated”.

Julia stood as the two men sized each other up. “Very well sir. Good evening” David retreated back behind Julia but didn’t move as Roger looked back to her. With a look of disgust, he walked away. Julia watched him wind his way back into the crowd.

“I thought I told you I needed you by my side all evening sergeant. Where have you been?” She whipped her head round at David. Who looked at her mouth slightly open.

“Sorry Ma’am you seemed comfortable enough”

“Well clearly fucking not” She ran her hand through her hair this time, her ring catching in her hair and pulling at one of the curls. Too angry to care she yanked it out and she raked her fingers through the rest to flatten it down. “Please get Kim to take over for the last part of the evening”

She noticed the hurt in his eyes and the way his lips parted to protest. An inward battle playing out right in front of her “Ma’am”. He turned on his heel and took a few paces, speaking into his radio.

Julia knew she had snapped at him, that he had got the aftermath of Roger, but it was too late to do anything about it now he had radioed for Kim. “David” her voice was quiet and soft but loud enough for him to turn to her again. “I would still like you to escort me home”

David looked at her for a few stolen seconds and let his face soften at her admission before he nodding his approval as Kim appeared. Julia watched him as he took up Kim’s position across the room. Her eyes following him through the crowd until her view was obstructed by a TV presenter eager to introduce themselves.

Kim was good but she wasn’t David. The remainder of the evening went by quicker than expected. Although he was not beside her, he was with her. Julia felt his eyes following her around the room. Each time she looked up and found him there watching, protecting her. He offered her a safety she had never felt before. Yes, she wanted to rip his clothes off most days, but she realised that she liked him as a person. His love for his family was admirable, as was his dedication to the country they both clearly cared about. Their politics differed but that had been a hurdle they seemed to have got over in recent weeks. Her stance on war had changed since Afghanistan and her voting record showed that. She had met people like David before. People who had every reason to hate her, but she had learnt early on in her career that she would never please everybody and it was about making the hard choices. David seemed to have softened towards her since that heated conversation. Their conversations flowing naturally, and he had the unusual skill of being able to make her laugh. The frequency of his admiring glances over the past week had confirmed her suspicion that perhaps he felt the same.

As she caught his eye across the room again, she felt the same flutter of butterflies in her stomach she had gotten earlier in her flat when he had let his eyes run up her body before resting on her lips. She smiled at him this time, her heart dropping as he didn’t return it and instead scanned his eyes around the room. His gaze then coming back to hers and the corners of his mouth curling up momentarily before he adopted his usual stony-faced demeanour. He was so good looking and what she wouldn’t give for him to run his eyes over her again as he had done earlier. Julia had noticed a considerable number of women looking him up and down as they passed him and had to stifle her laughter as she saw her aide, Rob, practically sprawling himself all over him as a result of a few too many. He was too good looking to leave standing at the side of the room. “Kim, please tell Sgt. Budd I am ready to leave and to bring the car to the front entrance. Best give Roger and John the photograph they want”

“Are you sure about this Ma’am”

“Yes. David. A few pictures is all they want”

“OK. I will lead you out and stand to the side. Just give me the nod and I will have the car ready”

It was just them in a corridor again. Kim having gone ahead to brief the driver and follow on in the backup vehicle. Julia rested her hand on David’s arm. “David…” She took a breath and stepped a little closer to him, facing him and lowering her head down “…I’m sorry about before. I was a total cow. You didn’t deserve to be spoken to like that”

She felt David’s forearm clench beneath her touch, and she focussed on her hand as it rested there. “All is forgotten” His voice was quieter than normal, meant for her only.

Julia lifted her chin, her eyes running along his chiselled jaw, to his slightly moist lip and she gulped as a rush of blood surged through her body, between her legs to her inner thighs. Pulling her hand from his arm she quickly placed it in the pocket of her trousers “I’m glad”. Feeling overwhelmed by their proximity she took a small step back and undid her suit jacket, checking herself for the waiting press, filling the void of silence after her apology.

“You look great” David’s voice stilled her hands as she fiddled with her silk camisole. Feeling her cheeks reddening with embarrassment all she could do was smile her thanks as he placed his hand on the small of her back again and directed her towards the doors. “Remember to give me the nod”

“Ok” Julia said as she nodded in his direction “Thank you”

“We will get you home in no time Ma’am” his smile easing her growing discomfort for the next few minutes of flashbulbs

“Cuppa when we get back? I’ll even make it this time”

“Aye Ma’am. That would be grand” Her own smile had now grown in size and she could feel a shift in the air as the line between them blurred that little bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuppa time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned for this chapter to be part of the Lockdown with Keeley - Fanfic challenge but I totally misread the dates and thought it was for the end of April, not May so I used one of the lines from that in this chapter. To be fair it's lockdown and who even knows what day it is!!
> 
> Hope you are all safe!!!!

Julia flipped the switch of the kettle and heard the low rumble as it started to warm the water. She could feel David’s presence hovering in the doorway as she reached for two mugs and then stopped herself. “I don’t know about you but I could do with something a little stronger” She turned to David who was now approaching the island in the middle of the kitchen and undoing the button on his suit jacket.

“Still on duty Ma’am”

“and when are you off duty?”

“As soon as I have released the backup vehicles and confirmed you are safe”

“I feel perfectly safe and I am sure Tom and Kim will want to get home so why don’t you release them and stay for a drink…unless you have somewhere to be”

David’s stomach jolted for the umpteenth time that evening as he contemplated having a proper drink with Julia. It went against everything he should do but it was all he wanted to do. He took in the fine, elegant features of her face as she looked at him across the kitchen counter. The island a barrier between them. A good thing for he was sure he would be unable to control himself if he was any closer to her. David considered her proposition. He still needed to sign in his fire arm back at the station and Tom and Kim would surely find it weird if he suddenly told them to leave without him. However, the sight in front of him made him willing to compromise.

Julia watched him deliberating his answer, letting him work through the scenario in his head. David’s face usually so poker straight unless faced with a dilemma. She noticed the subtle furrow in his brow as he considered his options. The way his strong muscular jaw clenched as he ground his back teeth together grappling for a response. His rough but gentle hand pulling at the lapel of his jacket as he spoke into his radio “I fancy a walk back to the station tonight. Get yourselves home and thanks for tonight. Lavender secure and signing off for the night”.

Julia let a small smile pull at her lips as she walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of chilled Rosé. “Wine?” She raised up the bottle towards him.

David could hear Kim talking in his earpiece confirming his message as he nodded over to Julia. Her face smiling and beautiful. Pulling his earpiece out he untangled it from around his ear and let it hang down his back.

“Make yourself comfortable David…please” Julia had poured them a drink each and gestured for him to move into her living room towards the sumptuous and plush grey sofas. She placed their glasses down on the small coffee table where they had shared many a cuppa. Raising her head she couldn’t help but stare as David removed his suit jacket and began to loosen his tie and top button and then the next. Julia’s eyes trained on his hands, willing him to undo more but then her heart dropping when she realised the expanse of white under his shirt, showing his bulletproof vest. Her mind flashing back to the day in the TV studio where he had lent her the shirt off his back. The way her breath had caught in her chest as he handed it to her and she had had to drop her eyes to the floor to stop herself from ogling at his exposed skin and the tattoo on his upper arm. The slight spray of chest hair poking out from the top of the bulletproof vest both then and now making her want to see more. However, this time she didn’t avert her gaze. She stared at him as he untucked his shirt from the back of his trousers and pulled his earpiece through the fabric before disconnecting his radio and laying it down on the coffee table alongside his fire arm. Julia was a powerful woman but something about the tattoo, the ruggedness of him and the gun made him feel more powerful and at this point she felt really turned on.

“Is it uncomfortable?” Her smooth voice filling the silence as she took a sip from her wine, still standing in the living room. “The vest”

“It’s like a second skin now, especially after Helmand where we had them on 24/7 some weeks” David tucked his shirt back in and instantly felt more comfortable without his radio attached to him and less like he was on duty. The vest now the only thing making him feel like he was still at work.

“Ah yes. The Army” Julia smirked as he realised, he had brought up the one topic that had made their relationship rocky. “How long did you serve for?” She motioned for him to take a seat as she slipped her white suit jacket from her shoulders and draped it over the back of the sofa.

David couldn’t respond. The smooth, tanned skin of her upper back catching him off guard as she gently placed her jacket down. Her shoulder blades moving against the thin straps of her grey camisole and the way her hair brushed across the tops of her shoulders as she turned back around and sat on the sofa opposite him. This view making it even harder to form any words as the camisole grazed against her chest and gaped at her cleavage. The waft of her perfume soft in the air. Julia ran her hands through her hair self consciously as she waited for his response. His eyes taking her in again as she had wanted him to all evening since that first time earlier. David came to as he realised how much of a pause he had left and quickly found enough words to blurt out his response “12 years”. He reached forward for his drink and took a large gulp, trying to settle his nervous energy and cover his embarrassment.

“I read you were injured” Julia glossed over the moment, eager to ease his clear nerves and ignoring the goosebumps now covering her body in response to his admiring gaze.

“Aye. Caught the tail end of an explosion. 18 months of skin grafts and rehabilitation to then be told I wasn’t fit enough to return. Just like that my career over” David wasn’t one to talk about his time in the army but something about her made him want to answer her questions. The more he responded, the more time he would get to be with her.

Julia took another sip of wine and examined him over the rim of her glass. His face almost twisted in pain as he spoke and a momentary flash of anger in his eyes. His hands gripping the wine glass tightly as he took another large drink of wine.

“That must have been hard…I’m sorry” her apology unprompted and unexpected.

David softened his grip and looked across at her with a smile “If only everyone felt that way”

Julia laughed a little “Yes well the hard choices are not always the right ones. You’ve made me realise that”

“You had your reasons; I understand that now. Now I see what you do and the decisions you must make. I don’t know how you do it”

Julia shrugged her shoulders “It’s my job. There is always parts you don’t like”

“Like tonight?” David grinned as her light laughter broke through the silence of the room

“Yes, exactly” Julia relaxed back into the sofa bringing her legs up in front of her and perching her feet on the edge of the sofa cushion. “Apparently it’s good to be seen”

The way she raised her eyebrow was enough to make David take another sip of wine and let the warmth of the alcohol spread through his body. He had watched her all evening. Her white suit standing out amongst the dark tailored suits of Westminster. He had tried to hide his amusement as she would walk away from conversations and roll her eyes when she thought nobody was watching, or when she would catch his eye briefly from across the room and in those seconds it was if there was nobody else in the room. “I think Mr McDonald enjoyed seeing you”

“And what makes you say that?” Julia was playing. She knew Rob had a thing for her but despite countless conversations rejecting his advances he had still never quite got the idea she was in no way interested or would ever be interested in him.

“That would be unfair of me to say. Sorry I spoke out of turn. I think it’s the wine” David panicked under her gaze as she waited for his response

“Have another…” Julia reached for the bottle and filled their glasses “You are off duty David. Relax. I am not going to report you because Rob has drunkenly confessed his love. I’m rather glad he did it to someone else this time rather than straight to my face again”

“Aye. He seems to have it bad. Poor guy spends all day working with you”

“As do you but I don’t see you making drunken advances on a weekly basis” Julia’s eyes met his. It would be an entirely different story if that was the case and she certainly wouldn’t still be sitting on the sofa opposite him no matter how small the advance.

David shifted in the sofa. If only he felt he could make advances towards her on a weekly basis without fear of rejection or losing his job. At least Rob had the balls to do it. He kept his eyes on hers. Her lips slightly parted and wet from her wine. He would give anything to taste the wine on her rosy pink lips. “Aye but not quite as closely as he does”

“Is that a hint of jealousy or relief I hear?”

“Both. You are a formidable woman Julia”

“So I have heard. As I said, it’s my job. I hope you see that”

David sensed the shift in her voice. The vulnerability he had noticed in the past few weeks making her strong voice falter slightly. It was so subtle that many would not have noticed it but the brush of her hand through her hair confirmed her unease. “You are nothing like they make you out to be”

“I’m glad” A flutter of excitement and warmth spread over Julia as she broke their gaze and got up from the sofa. His confirmation enough for her. She walked over to the nearby dining table and picked up her mobile phone, bringing it back to the sofa with her. Keeping her drink in hand she collapsed back into the sofa and scrolled to her music playlist.

David heard the sound of mellow, relaxed music coming from the speaker in the corner of the room and watched her as she locked her phone and threw it onto the cushion beside her. He watched her stretch out her long legs on the sofa and recline along the length of it as she rested against the arm, propped up by scatter cushions. Her eyes closed briefly and breathing in deeply. “I love this song”. She didn’t need a reply from him. She just loved that he was in her flat, happy to listen to her, to be in her company and not in a professional capacity. He was looking at her again. His eyes running along her body from tip to toe and she could feel her pulse quickening under his scrutiny. Watching him watch her was not helping her keep her composure around him. She had done well so far and fought hard to not sit down next to him when she had sat back down.

David could feel himself responding to her in front of him and he was becoming acutely aware of the air changing in the room. He wanted her so badly. “Can I pop to your loo?”

“you know where it is”

David got up quickly from the sofa trying to hide the obvious bulge in his trousers as he quickly headed in the direction of her bathroom. He locked himself in and was immediately engulfed by the scent of her toiletries, the scent of her. His escape to gain some clarity only worsening as he stood over the sink and splashed some cold water onto his face. A nude lace bra hung from a nearby towel rail in the reflection of the mirror in front of him. Turning to dry his hands and face he let his fingers run along the nude lace and only imagined how Julia would look in it and what she would look like without it. A thought that had kept him awake many nights recently and usually resulted in a moment of self-gratification in order to ease his sexual desire for her. The wine hadn’t affected him too badly, but he could feel the alcohol softening his edges as he contemplated the choices he had in front of him. He could walk out the bathroom and make his excuses and leave which would be the sensible thing to do but he could also walk out the bathroom and continue to share a drink with her and drive himself crazy but it would mean spending more time with her. He unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway, quietly walking into the living room. Another song had begun playing but Julia was not in the living room. He went over to the kitchen where he could see her shadow moving around and the clatter of cups and cupboard doors.

_“Don’t be fucking stupid Julia, he is your PPO”_ Julia muttered to herself as she flicked the switch of the kettle on again and dropped a teabag into each of the mugs set out in front of her.

“I can go” David made her jump. She felt her chest grow warm and the embarrassment rise up into her face. Her cheeks burning red.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that”

She had seemingly made the choice for David. He realised that she too was grappling with the same issue he was but had obviously made the sensible decision which was more than he had been willing to do. “I guess not. I’ll go” He turned and went to pick up his radio and gun and began to strap them back in place.

Julia stood for a few seconds, thoughts whirling in her head. When he had gone to the loo, she had a word with herself in the same way David had in her bathroom. Seducing David and letting herself be seduced by him was thrilling and made her feel alive and attractive however what could end up being a moment of madness could also be an act that could end her. She had worked too hard to get to where she was. The wine was clouding her thoughts. However now faced with the fact he was going made her realise she didn’t want him to go. “Don’t go. I promised you a cuppa”

David carried on rebuttoning up his shirt and straightening his tie. “I should go. I need to drop my fire arm off”

“Another time?” Julia didn’t want to beg but her eyes pleaded with his to agree

“Definitely” He needed to go before the station started to enquire of his whereabouts and not only that the guard on the door to the flats would surely be suspicious as to why he had spent forty-five minutes with the Principal and sent the backup vehicle home.

Julia led him down the hallway of her flat and rested her hand on the door handle as he fastened the buttons on his suit jacket. She placed herself between the door and David. Her back against the white front door. She tried to avoid his piercing blue eyes but the second they met hers she could feel her knees weaken. Reaching forward instinctively she straightened the knot on his tie and ran her hand along the smooth silk.

The close proximity to her and the pressure of her hand on his chest was overwhelming. David was close enough now to see the tiny freckles running across the bridge of her nose and the small smudge of eye makeup under eyes. Her hazel eyes greener close up and the texture of her skin velvety smooth.

“Sorry” Julia snatched her hands away quickly. David’s swift reactions catching her wrists in his hands as he stopped her hands moving away from him. His glorious warm touch on her skin.

“Don’t be sorry” His voice barely a whisper as he lifted Julia’s hands to his lips and pressed his lips to them. He didn’t need to consider his choices as in this moment there was only one. He closed his eyes at the contact of his lips with her skin.

Julia felt her breath quicken, his eyelashes long and skin weathered but smooth against her hand. “David” her voice spoke out making him open his eyes and pull away from her hands. He kept a gently hold on her wrists as she rested them against his chest. The hard-padded vest not offering the satisfaction of touch she wanted or needed at that moment. “David…we shouldn’t”

“I know…” David dropped his head down. He knew they shouldn’t, but he could tell she wanted to just as much as he did. Julia rubbed her thumb against the starched cotton of his shirt. She knew what it felt like to be wrapped in the warm starched cotton of one of his shirts and to have the smell of his aftershave lingering on her skin. She had savoured that smell that evening until she had showered and instantly missed it. She was enclosed in that aroma again. The fragrance making her more drunk than the alcohol she had consumed. The thought of being wrapped in his arms rather than his shirt spurring on her next move.

David felt her hands move up his chest and he dropped his hands from her wrists. He lifted his head as she ran her hands up and around his neck. Her face moving closer to his until he realised what was about to happen. Her lips crashed onto his. Her full lush lips pressed against his and her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her into him. His hands running over the cool silk of her camisole and warmed by her skin underneath. Her body reacting to his touch and pulling in closer to him.

Julia let out a small sigh of satisfaction as he began to kiss her back. His lips softer and more delicate than they looked masterfully working against hers and his embrace strong and powerful. He pushed her up against the door behind her as he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to softly tease and play with hers. An intense please was coursing through Julia as she felt him begin to twitch and harden against her hip.

David had wanted this for weeks and the reality of it far outweighed his expectations. Her small moans against his mouth were turning him on and he enjoyed the feeling of her fingers raking into his hair as their kissing became more eager. There bodies moulded perfectly together in her hallway.

“We need…to… stop” Julia tried to speak between their kissing. Not wanting to follow her own advice but knowing if they continued on it would end up exactly how they wanted it to, but questions would be asked of David and why it had taken him so long to return to the station. She pulled away from him, his lips still chasing hers and she let them a few more times until David relented and stopped himself.

“Julia” his head was resting against hers as they both stood breathless and entwined together.

“I know, but you need to get back to the station Sgt” She kissed him again at the side of his mouth. Her lips lingering for a moment.

“Yes Ma’am” David felt her giggle against his lips as she pulled herself away from him and he stepped back, letting her step aside from the door. Her lips were red and swollen and her face flushed and she began to straighten her now slightly more creased camisole. David reached forward and placed the strap that had slipped down her arm onto her shoulder. “Thank you, for tonight”

“Will I see you on duty tomorrow?”

David kissed her forehead gently. “I’ll be right beside you”

Julia tried to contain her smile as her mouth twisted but she couldn’t help but flash him a large grin. He took one last look into her sparking eyes and twisted the front door handle. “Goodbye Ma’am”

“Good evening sergeant.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter as part of the In Lockdown with Keeley challenge/collection but I don't think you can add in just a chapter so please just pretend its in there unless I can add the whole thing?? 
> 
> This story has gotten slightly out of hand as was only ever meant to be a one-shot. I know the whole protection at the house etc has already been done but hoping to put a little spin on it. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments on the last update. They are always gratefully received and it is great knowing you enjoy them and I like finding out where you think it is going to go. Half the time I have no clue either so it makes it more fun to write!
> 
> Enjoy!

Julia’s spine tingled with anticipation and frustration. She was sitting at the head of the table, her mind up until a few seconds ago focused intently on Stephen Hunter Dunn’s security updates. Her sole focus to get to the bottom of what he knew. Her instructions from Roger clear. She had kept her questions short yet probing, close to cracking him as he sat to the side of her, his voice wavering slightly. It was going well, until she leant back in her chair and took a sip of cold water. That’s when she lost her composure. The moment she caught David’s eyes through the glass wall that separated them. Her mind immediately replaying the kiss from the night before for what felt like the thousandth time that day. When she had closed the door to her flat and had to take a moment to take stock of what had just happened. Her heart still racing, slightly breathless with her fingers caressing her lips where he had kissed her so wantonly. The memory of it overriding her senses as she sipped her water and averted her gaze back to Stephen to try and catch up on the seconds she had lost. His information rapidly refocusing her brain. “Intelligence suggests there may be a credible threat to life”

These lost seconds didn’t interfere with her meeting, however all morning she craved them. Her eyes briefly looking up to search for David’s through her office window as she spoke on the phone, spoke to her assistant and even as Mike Travis was seated before her, looking past him on occasion to hopefully catch David’s eye. The moments quick but comforting in response to the news she had been given. The suggestion that there was a possible threat to life unsettling. Threats that often came but surmounted to nothing, however this one felt more substantiated. The surveillance of organised crime had been ramped up and the threat of an attack had been rumbling for months on end. However, the file in front of her now showing detailed conversations and reports suggested it was imminent and the target unclear. Her and the PM were a target regardless. Having notified Roger, she had gleamed information of worth she had busied herself making calls and planning a course of action. A meeting arranged for Downing Street that afternoon. The only welcome distraction from it all were the stolen seconds of eye contact that took her back to the moment they shared last night and how she so badly wanted to pick up where they left off.

David had never been more thankful for his job as he arrived at the Home Office that morning. His eyes on Julia as soon as Kim opened the car door for her. Her plump lips lined perfectly with the soft pink lipstick he had found traces of around his mouth as he left her flat last night. The walk back to the station to sign his firearm back in consumed with her touch and the sound of her soft moan as she pressed her body against his. There was something intoxicating about her and the fact his job involved watching her he had chance to admire her even more. The way her face changed expression as she spoke on the phone, the way she absentmindedly stared out of the office window deep in thought before taking a deep breath and moving onto her next task but most of all he enjoyed the moments she would catch him watching her. He watched her no more than he ever had but he realised a few weeks ago he watched her differently. He had willed her to turn her head, to catch his eye. The last few weeks he had noticed those moments had become more frequent and this morning he had on a few occasions caught her watching him, as if waiting for him to return her gaze before she swiftly averted her gaze, her face troubled but flushed at their silent interaction. 

Julia straightened the collar on her coat as she approached the lift and said goodbye to Mike. She felt David near to her but ignored his presence until Mike turned to walk down the corridor. Lifting her head and turning to the lingering shadow she gave David a small smile and nodded to him that they were good to go. Standing next to him waiting for the lift she resisted every urge to turn to look at him, she could see him out the corner of her eye, his eyes staring straight ahead. She could see the floors lighting up above the lift as it travelled to them and she willed nobody to be inside of it as it pinged to a stop and the doors opened. Thankfully it was empty. Taking a step forward she looked to David as he stepped aside for her to enter and there it was all over again. His eyes finding hers like magnets and her eyes never leaving his as she turned herself around until he took his place right beside her. Both completely aware of the stolen moment they had as soon as the doors closed.

“You have to stop looking at me like this” Julia blurted it out. Her voice breathless and uneasy. “I can’t concentrate”

David a little surprised turned his head to her and laughed “Just doing my job Ma’am”

“Yes well perhaps try to be a little less efficient or I’m going to need you to fuck off for the rest of the day”

David laughed again in amusement. “Sorry Ma’am”

“I can’t have people thinking I have become distracted”

“And are you?” 

Julia turned in surprise at David’s question, aware of the few seconds they had before the doors opened again. She knew better than to answer the question and simply raised one eyebrow with a small smile. “I still owe you that cuppa”

“Aye you do. Right this way Ma’am” The doors slid open and David waited for Julia to exit the lift. He followed her out to the car, her long strides making her move elegantly and powerfully across the concrete. 

As he held the door open for Julia, her hand briefly grasped the top of the door frame as she paused “I’ll be going straight home after this meeting P.S Budd, if that could be arranged”

“Certainly Ma’am” It wasn’t uncommon for Julia to change her plans last minute and he thought little of it as he radioed the message through to the security team. Her response to his confirmation a small smile before lowering herself into back of the car.

“Hi Rob, it’s me. I won’t be returning to the office this afternoon. Please send over the up to date info that I asked for and I’ll send my apologies for pulling out of the speech at St Matthews”

David could hear the muffled sound of Rob on the phone and spotted an almost instant eye roll from Julia in his rear view mirror as she looked out the window. Despite their flirty exchange minutes ago she looked troubled and anxious. It was news to him of her pulling out of her speech and very unlike her.

“Frankly Rob it is none of your business what I am doing this afternoon, but I will be available on my phone if I am needed and the PM and my security team are aware. I will keep you updated when I know more”

Julia’s sigh of frustration was audible when she finished the call. She knew where to look to get some comfort and calm but she also needed to be ready for this meeting. The drive to Downing Street was short but the traffic allowed for her to prepare herself and by the time they had arrived she had steeled herself for what was sure to be a lengthy meeting. Luckily the press were at bay and they pulled into a quiet Downing Street. “Thank you David” Her voice almost a whisper as she swept up and out of the car. David picked up on her nervous glance as she quickly swept her hand through her hair before striding towards the large black door of No.10. Like that, she was gone. Leaving David to move the driver along to wait for the signal she was exiting. 

“Alright sarge” Kim had left her backup vehicle and was now walking over to David. “We’ve just received a call via Sampson. We are instructed to escort Lavender home and remain on duty until we are told otherwise”

David knew that this would only happen if there was either an important visitor due at her flat or if there was a threat to her safety. His role however was not to speculate even though his first thought was to protect Julia and ask why or if Kim knew more even though he knew what the answer would be. “Very well, radio ahead to the guard team. I think we will be here for a while yet so you and Tom take turns to have a quick break. There is enough security here to cover”

“Will do Sarge”

David turned back to the car where Terry, the driver sat dutifully inside. He leant against the side of the door and pulled out his phone. No sooner had taken it from his pocket it began to vibrate in his palm. 

“Sergeant Budd. Lorraine here”

“Ma’am”

“I’m assuming you have got the message now, but we need round the clock security on high profile government members for the next twenty-four hours. I’ve managed to get you an extra protection officer who wants the overtime. Eyes on the principal the whole time. If anything happens to her we are fucked. I’m trusting you”

“Ma’am may I ask what the protection is in regard to for security purposes”

“No you can’t. It’s come from above”

“Very well Ma’am”

David held the phone to his ear despite the silence as Craddock ended the call. For round the clock security to be put in place it meant there had to be a threat to Julia’s security. He felt his heart hammer against his chest. He looked towards the door of No.10 with the armed police flanking it and knew she was safe in there, but he had to consider how they would escort her home safely and ensure she was secure for the next twenty-four hours. 

“Julia you are having the protection. If what Stephen says is correct there is intelligence to suggest we are all a target and more directly you if we continue to push RIPA 18. Stop being so bloody stubborn”

Julia knew Roger was right but having to agree with her ex husband was something she found extremely hard. “What if it’s all a way of misleading us. What evidence is there of a credible threat to me specifically?”

“He said it himself and we have seen the communications picked up through security service surveillance. You can’t deny it. They are beefing up your security for tonight”

Julia let out a huff of indignation and defeat “Very well”

Julia stepped out of the door and was surprised to find Kim there to direct her to her vehicle. However, the vehicle in front of them was not her usual car or her usual driver. She noticed David sitting in the driver’s seat of the silver range rover. Her usual car parked up in front of it. Kim motioned for her to walk towards the silver vehicle “change of plan Ma’am”. Kim’s voice was discreet in her ear as she opened the door got her.

Julia fastened the seatbelt of the unfamiliar car and looked questioningly at David in the driver’s seat as he started the engine. “David. What’s going on?”

“Just a security precaution. I will be driving you back home. We will be going the long route I’m afraid. It is important we don’t follow your usual routes”

Julia leant her head back against the head rest “All this fuss”

David ignored her as he manoeuvred the car out of the gates of Downing Street. He let the vehicle that he would usually travel in with her turn right as he made a left turn out of the road and began travelling in the opposite direction. His eyes picking up the unmarked police car following on behind him. 

“Is this really necessary?” Julia was annoyed. The information from Stephen this morning combined with additional information from the security service had somehow ended up in her becoming a prisoner in her own home. “I’m sure if someone wanted to kill me, they would have done it by now”

David spun his head around quickly to look at her “Kill you?”

“Oh it’s nothing”

“What do you mean it’s nothing?”

“You know I can’t divulge”

David turned his head again and saw a look of anguish flash across Julia’s face “Julia. My job is to protect you”

“Do you really think my life could be in danger?” The sound of her voice was enough to indicate to David that her protective front had dropped and he was now speaking to the Julia he had gotten to know behind closed doors.

“There’s a lot of angry people out there, mad men acting alone, people who want revenge or to make a statement. If your life wasn’t in any danger you wouldn’t need a security team” He kept his eyes on the road as he let Julia take in his response.

“I’ve never thought of it like that”

“Just let us do our job for the next 24 hours and then things will be back to normal”

“What about your family? The kids? I will speak to Anne Sampson and see if someone else can take your place”

“I have the kids at the weekend. I will pop and see them later to put them to bed whilst Kim takes over for her shift. Please don’t worry about anything Ma’am”

“Julia”

“Sorry…Julia” Julia smiled to herself as she heard her name in his Scottish accent. 

It felt unusual for Julia to be home in the middle of the afternoon. Her flat bathed in the warmth of Autumn sunshine. Kim was busy running security checks having arrived before Julia and David. David was briefing Tom and another officer she didn’t recognise outside. Julia dropped her ministerial red case onto her dining table and shrugged her wine-red trench coat off. Still holding an air of professionalism in front of Kim she kept her heels and suit jacket on. The security check was much more thorough than usual and so Julia took a seat at the table, opening up her work bag and removing a collection of files, ready to sift through and begin work on. 

“All clear Ma’am” Kim’s voice interrupted her ten minutes later as she was finishing up writing notes on the file in front of her. “Sgt. Budd will be in soon to discuss your protection further”

“Thank you” Julia nodded her head and watched as Kim headed towards her hallway. She waited for the familiar click and lock of her front door before resting back in her chair and kicking off her shoes under the table and shrugging her navy blazer off. Her head dismissing the thoughts of her and David alone in her flat again and becoming engrossed in her work before she lost herself in a daydream.

David was happy with the plan he had set out and after confirming it with Lorraine Craddock he ensured everyone had taken up their assigned positions. He had sent Tom home for a few hours to get some rest as they agreed to rotate their duties in order to give each of them time to go home to shower and sleep. Round the clock surveillance was draining and David needed them all to be as alert as they could be. He was the PPO on the job and it was his job to offer one on one protection to Julia alongside Kim. He would be stationed in and around Julia’s block of flats the whole time except for his breaks. He was relieved to know she would be safe under his watch and he trusted Kim. Climbing up the stairs to the flat he stepped past Kim who was safety checking the landing. He gave a quick knock on the door before unlocking and entering the flat.

Julia registered the solid knock at her door and automatically fluffed her hair up a little and straightened her dark red jumper. When she looked round, she noticed the look of concern on David’s face.

“What is it? Have you found something?”

David immediately picked up on the rising panic in her voice as he walked towards her. Julia was raising herself from her chair, her hands joining together in front of her and her fingers beginning to interlink and pick at her thumbs. Another trait David had picked up on when she was uneasy. “No it’s all clear”

“Thank god for that”

“Look, Julia are you ok?” David was concerned for Julia and how she was feeling.

Julia could feel that her pulse had quickened at the thought of something being wrong and it was only then that she realised just how scared she really was. The threats before had been unfounded. Her efforts to disregard this threat had been enough to convince herself she had nothing to worry about. She had never had security this tight before and it made her equally as uncomfortable as it did comfortable. “I don’t think I know” Her voice quivered slightly as she dropped her head and sat back down in her chair. 

David watched her resolve weaken as she rested her elbow on the table and placed her head in her hand. It didn’t even cross his mind that his next move was perhaps crossing a boundary when he stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, before running it down her arm and taking her free hand in his own. He knelt down in front of her as she raised her head and turned it to him “It’s ok to be worried. I’ll be right here. My job is to protect you”

Overwhelmed by the situation Julia fought back the tears threatening to flood her eyes. David’s face level with hers, was earnest and caring and even though she knew he couldn’t be certain everything would be fine his protection made her believe she had the best chance. “Thank you”

“You don’t need to thank me for wanting to make sure you are ok. I will be around for the next few hours and then Kim is taking over from 7 until 1 and I am back. If you need me at any point you call”

Julia tightened her grip on his hand and gave it a squeeze as she let his other hand rest on her knee. Their proximity to one another only just registering properly “You might regret that”

David noticed her lips curls into a playful smirk as he caught on to what she was meaning, and he raised his eyebrows in response “Somehow I don’t think I will”. 

She removed her elbow from the dining table and reached forward, her hand reaching out and running along the lapels of his suit jacket, her eyes now moving from his eyes, to his lips and back again as they had the night before. David knew what was coming and rather than wait he moved his head towards hers. Their noses brushing against one another as their lips finally met again. The urgency and passion immediately picking up from where they left off in her hallway less than twenty-four hours ago. She had wanted this all day. David shuffled forward on his knees more as Julia edged forward in her chair, spreading her knees apart to let him position his body between them. Her quiet and soft moans against his lips urging him to bring his hands from her knees to her waist and pulling her into him more as she held one hand to his face whilst the other pulled at his tie. David let his hands wander under the soft cashmere fabric of her jumper until they rested on the warm, smooth skin of her back. The skin on skin contact sending a shiver of delight through Julia’s body as she felt the large expanse of his hands run up her back. The worry she had felt minutes before dissipating under his touch. The rush of emotion and attraction was coursing through her body and she felt her breath catch in her chest as his hands pressed against her back bringing her body to his, her legs now more or less wrapped around him as he still knelt in front of her. David was completely lost in the moment, the smell and taste of her boycotting all other senses as she returned his kiss, her tongue softly playing with his. 

Neither knew how much time had passed when they naturally broke apart, their chests rising and falling with breathlessness and their faces flushed and lips swollen. Julia let out a small giggle as David traced circles on her bare skin. “I think I will be calling you a lot if that’s what I get” Her voice husky and quiet in the small space between them.

“All in the line of duty Ma’am” David grinned as he pressed another kiss on her lips. “I do need to go over the plan at some point though”

Julia pulled her head back and let his hands drop back to her waist, her hands on his shoulders “I trust you” David let her eyes linger on his as he let her relinquish some of her control to him. “I’ll do whatever you need me to do. Just please keep yourself safe as well”

Nothing else needed to be said as he pulled her to him again, this time kissing her to silence her squeal of surprise when he pulled her from the edge of the chair into his lap as he relaxed back from standing on his knees. Their joint laughter muffled by their kissing. Julia pulled at David’s jacket and dragged it down his arms until he took over tugging it off awkwardly. His mind quickly replaying if he had locked her door when entering the flat. Thankfully his confidence in that was solid as he managed to release his arm from the sleeve in time to watch in awe as Julia lifted the hem of her jumper up. As if in slow motion he watched as she peeled the soft fabric up to expose the slightly sun kissed skin of her slim torso to reveal her ivory silk bra that fit snugly over her rounded breasts. As she pulled the jumper over her head David leant back in admiration and Julia enjoyed watching him take in the sight of her. The sight he had only imagined when he saw her last night in her white suite. He bent his head down and began to softly kiss along the curve of her breasts before, moving up towards her neck and behind her ear. Julia felt her body respond to his care and attention and she held the back of his head to her chest as she let her head fall back. She was well and truly distracted by him, but she really didn’t care. She felt a tingle of pleasure twitch between her legs as he reached the point behind her ear that made her weak. David was spurred on by his own attraction and the sounds of Julia’s obvious pleasure, her hands running through his hair, arching her body towards him. 

Neither expected the startling knock on the door that caused both to quickly come to and look confusingly at where the noise was coming from. 

“Shit!” Julia quickly pushed herself away from David as he pushed her up from the floor. She urgently searched for her now crumpled jumper on the floor next to her feet and began to turn it the right way round before hurriedly pulling it over her head and smoothing her hair down. A second knock came as David was putting his jacket back on and straightening his tie. His hair unkempt but easy enough to flatten down as he walked towards the door. The bigger problem being the solid six inches he was trying to conceal in his trousers. Looking back to check on Julia he noted her now sitting at the table again, a wry smile on her face as she nodded that she was ok for him to open the door. David smiled back and took a deep breath before unlocking the door. Whatever had just happened was only the start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this has taken so long to update.
> 
> I've not been feeling inspired at all lately with lockdown but last night I got the urge to do an update. 
> 
> Not sure if there will be anymore updates to this fic as I feel its a good place to leave them. Let me know what you think as its always lovely to have some feedback and then I can make a decision.
> 
> Hope you are all doing ok in these very strange times x

David didn’t feel rested but neither did he feel tired. He didn’t know what he felt as he headed back towards Overstrand Mansions. He had remained with Kim for the last couple of hours going over details as Julia worked away in the background with Rob. On occasion their eyes had met across her flat and she had quickly averted his gaze with slightly flushed cheeks and the faintest of smiles. When he left she gave him a polite nod of her head as Kim walked him to the door. The time between now and then had been hectic, seeing the kids and putting them to bed, getting home to sleep for a couple of hours, showering and eventually making his way back to her flat. It was only now on the walk, in the still of the cool, crisp night that David began to replay what had happened earlier. His desire for her was growing stronger the more time he spent with her, the more she showed him she wanted him just as much as he did her. The weeks of lusting over his Principal becoming a reality even though everything he was thinking and had already done was forbidden. This was not just a slap on the wrist, this was his job if anybody found out.

Julia let the now lukewarm soapy water drain from her bath as she dried herself. Her life being in danger had certainly made her more productive as she had worked to keep her mind off the ‘threat to life’ hovering over her. With all her meetings cancelled for tomorrow and her being contained to her flat she had decided to have a long soak in the bath before bed. Or at least that’s what she told Kim at 11.45pm when she made her way into her bathroom. Despite feeling exhausted she wanted to see him, she wanted to see David before she went to bed. Perhaps her productivity had also been spurred on by this thought. Kim had run through the details of the rota for the next day so she knew David, as lead, had volunteered for the graveyard shift and would be with her until 7am until another PPO stepped in. Sad that she would not get to spend her day with him she knew she would sleep well in the knowledge David was there to protect her. She perched on a stool in her bathroom as she rubbed body cream over her legs and arms, up to her chest and neck where she was reminded of David’s touch. His lips on her neck and chest, her body pressed to his before the knock at the front door. Julia lost herself in thought for a moment before wrapping a towel around herself and unlocking the bathroom door. It was 12.30am and Julia’s stomach did a small whirl of excitement. Half an hour. She sat down at her dressing table and took in her drawn, tired face. Vigorously rubbing serum into her face, she got the blood flowing back into her sallow looking skin, picking a set of under eye mask patches from her drawer she applied them and hoped for the best.

The familiar feeling of trepidation filled David’s stomach as he climbed the staircase to Julia’s flat. His hand brushing down his tie by the time he reached the top step as always. Giving a firm knock he waited for Kim to answer. He could hear Julia’s hairdryer blowing in the background of the flat as Kim handed over to him, eager to get on her way home to rest. Closing the door behind her he logged his arrival and the start of his shift, 12.50am, on the makeshift desk he had created from Julia’s console table in the hallway. He placed his backpack on the nearby chair so he could pull out some snacks that he had managed to grab from the 24hr Tesco. Haribo and Pringles probably weren’t the most nutritious, but they would keep him going for the next six hours. The sound of Julia’s hairdryer still whirred from her bedroom. He had not expected her to still be awake but at the same time he was not surprised. He knew she worked late, liked the quiet of the evening to think. 

Feeling a little more refreshed Julia dried the last section of her hair and unwrapped her towel from her body. She slipped into a pair of black silk pyjama shorts, trimmed with lace and pulled a soft grey cashmere jumper from her wardrobe. The Autumn nights were growing cooler. Pulling the gel patches from under her eyes she picked up her phone. Swiping up she ignored the four messages that had come through from Rob and noted the time. Not yet 1am. Still focussed on her phone as she checked the news she walked across the living room into the kitchen. The sound of the tap running made her lift her head, expecting to see Kim’s blonde hair she was instead surprised and pleased to see the back of David’s dark hair in front of her. 

“I thought I said it was my turn to make a cuppa this time”

David jumped at the sound of Julia’s voice behind him and shook his hand as water sprayed from the kettle he was filling. 

“Jesus, you scared me” He turned to her laughing as he reached for the tea towel on the nearby counter to dry his hands on.

“You’re early” Julia rested her hip against the kitchen island and crossed her arms in front of her. The sight of him turning her legs to jelly as she suddenly grew nervous. “I was coming to put the kettle on for us”

David had been too busy drying his hands and mopping at his damp shirt sleeves to appreciate the view of Julia in front of him. It wasn’t until he caught the glimpse of her bare ankles and let his eyes wander up her long, slim, crossed legs that he stopped with the cloth. He held it limply in his hand as he was rendered speechless by the more casual but no less beautiful version of Julia standing in front of him. 

Julia shuffled a little on the spot as an awkward silence descended on them both. “erm, you might need to turn the kettle on” She moved towards the switch and flicked it on. 

David felt the air grow warm around him and he started to pull a little at his collar “Aye, I was just waiting for you to do it seen as it’s your turn” He smiled shyly at her as she let out a small laugh.

“Nice try. How were your children?”

“Ok. Tired from school but was good to see them”

“I bet. Tea or Coffee?”

“Tea please. How was your afternoon?” David was trying to keep the conversation flowing. There was a slight awkwardness in the air, and he didn’t know why he was being so…rigid.

“Apart from the threat of someone wanting to kill me it was really rather productive” Julia sidled past David to the fridge for some milk. “Is everything ok?” She scrutinised him from the fridge door. “You seem…” She struggled to put her finger on it “…on edge. Has there been any developments?”

David noted the panic threatening to show on her face as he realised she had taken his awkwardness to mean bad news. “No no Julia, not at all. No developments” He stepped towards her and took the milk from her hand and without thought pulled her into him. “You’re safe here” Her head rested against his chest as he felt her relax into him.

“Sorry, I just thought you had bad news”

David chuckled a little at her muffled voice “No, sorry, that’s my fault. I just…I don’t know…”

Julia lifted her head, staying within David’s arms but now facing him “What, what is it?”

“Ah it’s nothing” David wasn’t quite sure what he was even trying to say but her soft eyes looking into his made him want to tell her everything. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t you know…” He shrugged at the minimal space between them both as Julia took a step back from him, towards the kettle which was now boiled and spurting steam from its spout.

“Didn’t what?” Julia reached for two cups and dropped a tea bag into each and turned to him expectantly

“I didn’t know this” he gestured with his hand between them “I didn’t expect this to happen”

“Oh” Julia turned away from him and busied herself pouring water into each mug. David reached for the drawer next to him and handed her a teaspoon out of it “well neither did I. I don’t go around kissing all my PPO’s”

“I hope not” David saw a weak smile form on her lips at his response. He watched her pour a dash of milk into his mug and stir it before doing the same to her own. 

“I understand you know, if you don’t want anything more” She lifted the teabags out and gave David’s an extra squeeze, knowing he liked his tea a bit stronger than her own.

David felt a rush of panic run through him as he realised what she was saying. It may be forbidden but that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to risk it. Was that what she wanted though?

Julia’s heart sank a little as David stood there motionless again, hardly saying anything. She placed his cup of tea down next to him on the worktop. “Help yourself to anything out the fridge if you’re hungry”. She walked out of the kitchen, wanting to put as much distance between herself and David. She felt stupid and embarrassed for thinking there could have been more. She was halfway to the kitchen when she heard him shout for her.

Watching her walk away, her head bowed low and the disappointment in her face was a big mistake. Why couldn’t he be honest about how he felt. “Julia” Her name pleaded from his lips. “Julia please don’t” He rushed to the living room, relieved to see she had stopped and turned to him “I’m rubbish at this…but…I don’t want to stop whatever this is”

Julia could see how difficult it was for him to admit this to her and she contemplated his admission “It could cost you your job, and mine come to think of it”

“I can get another job” David tried cheekily even though in the back of his mind he knew his prospects would be shot if they were found out.

“I can’t. I will be on the front page of every newspaper and not for the right reasons”

David walked closer to her and took her tea from her hands, placing it on the mantlepiece “Then we have to make sure nobody finds out” He held her waist as she focussed on the steam swirling from her mug next to her. His contact with her causing her skin to tingle, his touch radiating warmth.

“Are we mad?” Julia softened. Her disappointment as the thought of his rejection in the kitchen had overwhelmed her. Her reaction confirming that she wasn’t ready to ignore whatever this was or could be. It could be nothing more than a silly fling.

“Absolutely” David laughed and pressed his head to hers before pulling her into another warm embrace. 

Julia giggled and sighed against his chest, the hard padding of his vest against her. “This vest has got to go” she jabbed her hand into it feeling its hard cushioning resisting the impact.

“All in good time”

They stood in one another’s arms in silence, enjoying the moment together. Julia felt her body relax and the tiredness wash over her. She stifled a yawn.

“You must be exhausted. Why not get some sleep and I will see you properly tomorrow when I’m back on duty”

Julia rubbed at her tired face and pressed her lips to David’s. He responded to her soft, lingering kiss. Her tongue slowly and languidly playing with his as she pushed her body against his. The pace never changing but the kiss filled with future promise.

“At least come and have your tea” She picked up the still hot mugs from the mantlepiece and carried them to her bedroom, motioning her head for David to follow her.

David had only been in Julia’s bedroom for safety checks and he enjoyed seeing it in a slightly more dishevelled state with a damp towel sitting on the floor alongside the wine-red sweater and nude lace bra he had the pleasure of removing earlier. He felt himself grow hard at the memory of Julia straddling his lap not that long ago. The mixture of being in her bedroom, the memory of her touch and the dim light of the bedside table turned him on. However, when he turned to her, he could see how exhausted she looked. She had put his mug down on one side of the bed and was beginning to climb into what was presumably ‘her side’ of the bed. He noted the piles of books and paperwork on the nightstand next to her. 

“Come on” Julia patted the side of the bed next to her where the covers were still on. “Sit with me for a bit”

David walked over to where she was patting the bed and sat on the edge picking up his tea. He took a sip of tea and let the warm liquid run down his throat “Impressive cuppa”

A broad smile developed on Julia’s face. “Really?”

“Mmmm it’s a good cuppa”

“I’m glad” 

David admired the warm grin on her face and took in her fine, elegant features. He twisted himself round on the bed, so he was facing her properly and rested an arm out beside him as he held his drink in his other hand. Julia had pulled her covers back and was sitting against the back of her bed with her legs up in front of her. She looked at David intently as he watched her. His piercing blue eyes connecting with hers. Despite her tiredness she felt a warm wave of pleasure course through her. A little embarrassed at what she was about to say she felt her face redden as she spoke “You know you can stay if you want to”

David wanted nothing more, but he also knew he couldn’t let his guard down completely. He still had a job to do despite everything telling him to stay. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep”

Julia smiled again at him and pushed her legs under the covers and shuffled towards him. David leaned forward and met her halfway. Their lips meeting tenderly as Julia placed her hands either side of his face “I don’t feel very tired all of a sudden”. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him more eagerly this time, pulling him across to her as she laid her head back to her pillow. David kept his lips on hers as he followed, blindly placing his cup back on the nightstand and twisting himself round fully so he was hovering over her. He used his feet to kick his shoes off before he positioned himself on top of her, bracing himself on one elbow. 

An overwhelming surge of passion overtook them both as Julia grasped at David’s tie, holding him close to her and his hand ran up her the silky skin of her thigh, skimming the hem of her shorts as they kissed. Julia moaning softly against David’s mouth as he gently nibbled her bottom lip. She could feel her inner thighs begin to tremble in anticipation. She could feel David’s hard bulge against her leg, and she desperately began tugging at David’s tie, eager to remove it. David, just as eager, broke their kiss and sat back on his knees, pulling his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt. Julia joined him at this point, kissing him again, pulling at the belt on his trousers as he rid himself of his shirt and radio. She watched him hungrily as he stood up next to the bed and turned the volume on his radio up and placed it next to his rapidly cooling tea. He completed the rest of Julia’s mission to remove his trousers and let them drop to his ankles. Julia felt her breath catch as she knelt watching him and taking in the large, promising bulge in his boxer shorts. By the time David had removed his bulletproof vest and laid it carefully on the floor Julia had raised herself up onto her knees and edged herself to where he was standing at the side of her bed. Their heads and chests level with one another. She pressed her hands against David’s white t-shirt and finally felt the warmth of his chest under the palm of her hands. His chest muscular and as firm as she had expected. His heart beating rapidly at her touch.

David placed his hand at her neck, his fingers spreading into her hair at the nape of her neck as he brought her face to his again, his desire for her evident. “You are so beautiful. I’ve wanted to do this for weeks” His admission breathless between their kissing but enough to make Julia stop and pull her head back. 

The feeling was mutual. She smiled against his cheek as she placed a series of kisses along his jawline pulling him back onto the bed by his t-shirt. “Let’s pick up from where we left off earlier”. David watched in awe yet again as she pulled at the hem of her jumper and lifted it over her head. This time there was no lace bra to remove and as she straddled him he pressed his lips to her chest. The excitement and urgency from earlier coming back to them both. Julia began to grind against David as he licked and sucked at her nipples in turn. Electric jolts of pleasure bolting between her legs whilst she gasped. David couldn’t get enough of her gasps. He roughly lifted her off his lap onto her back and swiftly slipped her shorts down the length of her legs, disposing of them at the end of the bed. “Hmm no underwear…I like night time Julia” 

Julia let out a naughty giggle as she let him drink in her naked body. Her slim, curvaceous figure lay in front of him and he immediately loved every line and freckle on it. Julia’s hand reached out for his t-shirt hem, pulling it up over his body but he pulled it down again. They had never discussed his scars. He wasn’t quite ready for that just yet. Julia, luckily was preoccupied by David’s fingers now lingering between her legs. He began to stroke between her legs, her excitement clear as he felt how wet she was. Circling his fingers he knew he had hit the spot when a loud gasp escaped Julia’s mouth and her hands grabbed at the elastic on his boxer shorts. She pulled them down over his hips, dipping a hand inside of them and releasing him. Julia looked down between them and admired the hard penis she held in her hand. She gave a smirk of appreciation at David, which resulted in him plunging his fingers inside of her and a rush of intense excitement. He smirked back at her as she struggled to recover in time for the next wave of pleasure that was beginning to build. Julia liked this side of David. He took control, she felt helpless as he continued to circle her with his thumb, whilst his fingers worked inside her. She began to move her hands along his length, letting her thumb rub across his sensitive tip momentarily before pumping her hand firmly. David nearly came as she deftly moved her hand up and down, her back arching as he continued to pleasure her. He kissed the point behind her ear that had elicited a series of toe curling moans at her dining table the previous day. 

It was all getting too much for Julia “Please David..” she pleaded with him in desperation. She needed him. He needed her. David removed his fingers and brought his hands up to the pillow, either side of Julia’s head.

“Are you sure?” David knew he was sure, but he knew once they did this there was no going back.

Julia reached up to his face and kissed him passionately. “I’m sure”

She reached her hand back to find one of David’s and he clasped it in his own above her head, using his other head to guide himself into Julia. She felt him gently rub the tip of himself along her before slowly pushing into her. David pushed in and out of her at a slow pace until she got used to him. Her hips suddenly beginning to move in rhythm with his thrusts. His pace quickening as their hands stayed locked together. It wasn’t long before all Julia’s senses were taken over and her whole body began to tremble in delight. David felt her tighten around him, her gasps growing louder and more rapid as he thrust into her. He began to slowly circle his hips as she reached her peak, her head thrown back and her eyes shut as she let her orgasm take her. He didn’t think he had seen her look as sexy as she did in that moment, his own urge growing as she tightened more around him. He waited though, waited until she had recovered and opened her eyes, breathless and glowing. He moved slowly still as she smiled blissfully, her hand on his firm bum, urging him on. Her eyes fixed on his until he was spilling inside her with a few deep, long thrusts before he collapsed on top of her. 

Julia wrapped her arms around David as they both recovered. “Wow” was all she could say. If that was a taste of things to come, she couldn’t wait for more. 

David lifted his head, kissing her lazily as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back “Aye…wow”

Both took a moment to absorb what had just happened. Julia eventually got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. David hunted on the floor for his boxer shorts and was pulling them on when she returned. He had found her jumper and shorts and laid them on the end of the bed for her. There was a chill in the air and Julia quickly reached for them grateful she didn’t have to look for them herself. She quickly dived under her covers, her body shivering against the cold and her tiredness now fully kicking in. David stood awkwardly at the end of the bed. “What are you stood there for? Come on it’s freezing” Julia swept the cover on the other side of the bed back for him.

Despite already walking towards the bed David made a feeble attempt to be professional “I should be on duty”

Julia threw her head back in flirtatious laughter. “Is your duty not to protect me?”

Seeing the irony in what he had said he couldn’t help but agree and climbed in beside her “I guess” Julia snuggled into his warm body as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed some warmth back into her. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep” Julia smiled to herself as she rested her head on his chest and let out a sigh of satisfaction as she let sleep wash over her. 

David held her in his arms until he felt her growing heavy on his chest. Checking she was asleep he gently climbed out of her bed and redressed. He tip toed around Julia’s bedroom, clearing their cups away. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He pulled the blanket up over her that lay along the foot of the bedding and switched the lights off. It was just after 2am. He yawned as he flicked the kettle on again and this time made himself a strong black coffee. He took up a chair near the makeshift desk and prepared himself for the next few, long hours. He replayed every detail of being with Julia that night. By the time his shift was coming to an end he was growing tired and beginning to drop off to sleep. Each time his head nodded he shocked himself awake. Making himself another coffee to see himself through the last half hour he wandered over the Julia’s door which he had left slightly ajar. 

It was starting to lighten enough outside to make out Julia’s figure curled up in bed. She had rolled onto her side, hugging her duvet and blanket around herself. Her hair had was splayed out on her pillow behind her. He assumed she was sound asleep however her sleepy voice surprised him “I’m not the queen, you’re allowed to come in”. 

David stepped into the darkness of the room and spoke quietly “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to see you before I left”

Julia, her eyes and voice still full of sleep reached for his hand “Thank you for looking after me” She let her eyes close again as she held his hand.

He gently placed her hand back on the bed and leant down placing a kiss on the top of her head “Get some more rest and I’ll see you tonight love”

Unaware if Julia had even heard him, he backed out of the room closing the door properly this time and continued to make his coffee. Julia laid in bed with a satisfied smile on her face as she basked in the warm glow of his affection before falling back into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
